Anything Can Happen
by Ozark the MoonHead II
Summary: ZelosLloyd One-shot. The group stop in Altamira for a fun time off, and Zelos is being his usual self.


Anything Can Happen

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

I've actually finished the game three times now, and I'm working on building up my grade for the next time I play! (I WILL have the best relationship with Zelos!). I've noticed several hints at ZelosxLloyd, and LloydxGenis, so I've finally decided to start writing a fic for it! I hope you like it; it's my first attempt! (This story is Zelos/Lloyd)

This takes place in Altamira, a little after Lloyd and company find the lost kids. It follows no particular plot from the story, (I just used that time frame so that they'll have swimsuits) but I figure it's the best place to put something like this at the moment.

This is also a one-shot, okies? ;; I am working on my other stories, I am! I've just been really, really busy/stressed these past many months! I'll try and update ASAP! But I'm not sure how soon that'll be. Oo;;

**WARNINGS:**

This story contains shonen-ai and yaoi, or 'male/male' couplings. If this offends you in any way, then you are probably reading the wrong fic, and/or obviously didn't see the description. I do not own any of these characters. They are © of Namco; Namco Tales LTD; ADV Games.

Also, there may be some mature situations (meaning hot yaoi sex! Whoohoo! D) so please, don't say I didn't warn you.

---------------------------------------------

"Booyah! Damn! I must be a genius!"

Lloyd and the others sighed as the walked along after Zelos, who had just successfully pulled off his newest and "Most Elegant, Magical Sword Master technique of the Great Swordsman, Zelos". It was literally just a newer version of his Light Spear move, but the red headed Chosen had taken it upon himself to give it a longer, flashier name to describe it.

"He sure likes to boast," Genis said with a sigh.

"Just ignore it," Sheena said. "If you say anything, it'll only go in one ear, and out the other. His head's as thick as a rock." Zelos gave a mock-pout.

"You're so cruel…" A smirk replaced his mock pout as he shrugged. "But alas, not everyone if gifted enough to recognize my greatness." The group sweatdropped.

"Idiotism is more like it," Sheena retorted.

"Hey now…" Zelos mock-pouted again.

"Knock it off you guys," Lloyd said. "We've got more important things to do, remember?"

"Yes. We've got to keep looking for a way to reunite the two worlds," Raine agreed. "We've been slacking off as of late."

"Indeed," Presea nodded. "It would be best to continue with our journey."

"You're all no fun…" Zelos complained with a heavy sigh. "It's not like we've taken a total break you know!"

"Yeah, but we have been kinda distracted lately," Lloyd said. "We really need to find a way to fix the worlds, or everyone will continue to suffer."

"Yes, but I think Zelos also has a point," Regal said. They looked at him with surprise. "We've all been working very hard lately. Even the greatest of warriors need to take a break every now and then, or they will overtax themselves."

"Exactly my point!" Zelos said with a grin. "I think we should take it easy for today, and enjoy ourselves!"

"Sounds good to me," Lloyd said with a grin.

"But Lloyd…" Genis began.

"As much as I don't like to admit it, Zelos and Lloyd have a point. We have been stretching our reserves pretty far, even if we have strayed from our journey somewhat. I think resting in Altamira before heading off would be in our best interests."

"Yeah," Colette smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

"I see no problem with it," Presea said.

Regal nodded. "Nor do I."

"Alright! Then it's settled! We'll crash in Altamira for tonight!" Zelos said with a grin.

"This'll be great!" Colette smiled happily. "We can go down to the beach, Lloyd!"

"Yeah! And since we have our new swimsuits, we can even go swimming and stuff!" he grinned back. Raine looked less than pleased at the idea of swimming.

"I think I'll just stay by the hotel," she said.

"Heh, that's because you can't swim," Genis tantalized, which earned him a smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ha ha! Looks like you got scolded," Lloyd grinned at his best friend.

"Hmph. You should use this time to catch up on your homework, Lloyd," Raine said with a disapproving look.

"Wh-what? You're thinking of homework at a time like this?" he cried.

"Well, you are the worst student out of anyone here," Genis said.

"Hey!"

"Well, while you guys sort yourselves, out, I'm going to the beach," Zelos said with a grin.

"Tch. You're just going to go womanizing," Sheena retorted. Zelos grinned.

"Jealous, my dearest Sheena?" he taunted.

"As if! Who'd be jealous of an idiot Chosen like you?!" she snapped, cheeks a little redder than usual.

"Ah, don't try to disguise your feelings for me, my beloved! The Great Zelos has room in his heart for all his hunnies!"

"I don't believe you!" Sheena cried hitting him over the head before stalking off with Raine towards the hotel.

"Owww… she didn't have to hit me so hard!" Zelos whined.

"Well, you did ask for it," Lloyd commented.

Genis nodded. "Yeah, really."

"Ah…! Even you're harping on me now?" Lloyd and Genis grinned to themselves.

"I think it would be best if we leave them to sort themselves out," Regal said with a shake of his head.

"Yes," Presea nodded. She turned to leave with the older man, much to Genis' dismay.

"Ah…Presea…" He had a look of disappointment and longing on his face. The pink haired girl looked back with a small blink and a tilted head.

"…Yes?"

"Um…wo…would…would you like t-to…go to the um…am-amusement park w-with me…?" he asked in a shy voice, cheeks dusted a bright pink. Presea stared at him a moment, considering his request.

"Amusement park; a park equipped with recreational devices such as a Ferris wheel or roller coaster," she said aloud, before nodding. "Yes. I would like to go to the amusement park with you, Genis."

"R-really?" he said, a hopeful look on his red face. "Great!" He turned to Lloyd, Colette, Zelos and Regal. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure thing! Colette and I might come later too, okay?"

"Affirmative," Presea nodded, much to Genis' chagrin.

"So now it's just us, huh? What're you going to be up to, Mister President?" Zelos asked, arms akimbo as he gave a half-smirk.

"I have some company work that I would like to accomplish," Regal said.

"Heh. I thought you said we should take it easy?" Zelos contradicted.

"Yeah Regal! Why don't you come swimming with us?" Lloyd asked. He shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I should really attend to this matter. I hope you will excuse my absence," he said before taking his leave.

"Man, it seems everyone's got something they want to do!" Lloyd said as he scratched his head.

"Well, that's okay, right?" Colette smiled. "We should just enjoy ourselves, Lloyd! I mean, it's not like we get much time to ourselves, right?"

"Right!" he nodded, grinning. "Are you gonna come, Zelos?" he asked, turning to the red haired swordsman.

"Why not?" he shrugged with a half-smirk. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Great!" Colette smiled.

-------------------------------------

As it turned out, going to the beach with Lloyd and Colette had just been a sneaky way of Zelos showing off his great figure, and being able to flirt with nearly every girl there. Needless to say, he had quite the group of girls, including those of the staff, gathered around him. They all giggled and blushed like school girls as he dictated his heroic acts against the monsters around Altamira, complimenting each girl in turn.

"I don't believe him," Lloyd sweatdropped from his place on his beach towel. Colette was sitting beside him, smiling. Both were in their bathing suits. "How can he act like that at a time like this?"

"Well, it looks like he's having fun," she said, oblivious as usual to the real reason Lloyd was slightly miffed at him.

Lloyd sweatdropped again, shaking his head. "I guess so. I'm going to go get a drink," he said. "Would you like one?"

"Yes please," she nodded with a smile.

"All right. What kind would you like?" he asked, standing.

"Anything is fine Lloyd," she smiled.

"Okay then. Be back in a bit," he grinned, making his way over to the juice bar near the walk-in changing stalls. He ordered two banana-strawberry juices with coconut milk (something he'd only ever had once before in Sylvarant), and sat down as he waited for the juice bartender to fix them up.

It was to his slight surprise that he saw Zelos walk up, grinning like the pervert he was. "Hey there, Lloyd." Lloyd couldn't help but notice that Zelos had a few tiny lipstick marks on his cheeks.

"Hey," Lloyd said. "I thought you'd be over with all those girls. They sure seem to like you a lot."

The red haired Bishonen grinned, running a hand deftly through his silky hair. "Ah, well, they can't help but be drawn to my beauty," he gloated with a cheesy grin. Lloyd had to sweatdrop at this as the red head chuckled. "But seriously, even being the great Casanova I am, all the attention is a little much, you know?" He seemed oddly distracted at that point, and Lloyd followed his gaze, before immediately sighing; he was looking at the female juice bartender.

"I don't get you at all," Lloyd said as he shook his head, glancing over. "What do you find so great about having all those girls fuss over you?" Zelos looked over with a blink.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean, you always look like you're really enjoying yourself when you have all those girls around, and I was wondering why?" Zelos blinked at him again, before grinning coyly.

"Oh? Have you never experienced the joys of a woman's voluptuary figure?" he asked teasingly.

"'Voluptuary'…? What the heck does that mean?" Lloyd asked with a slight blink/frown. Zelos sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Never mind…"

"I don't get you sometimes," Lloyd said with a small shake of his head.

"And I don't get you sometimes, Lloyd," Zelos countered as he smirked back. "But…I suppose your ignorance is something I like about you."

"Wh-what the heck does that mean?" Lloyd flushed with a miffed look, which only caused Zelos to laugh and ruffle his hair in an annoying manner.

"Just what it sounds like, little Lloyd!" He grinned.

"Augh, you don't make any sense!" Lloyd cried, jerking his head back and feebly trying to fix his already-messy enough hair.

"Well, I suppose so," Zelos said with a more wolfish grin. "But it's true—you really speak you mind, you know? Like, you don't care what others will think. I like that about you," he said with a sort of amused smirk, poking the brunet's forehead with his index finger, face just a little closer than necessary.

"Uh…thanks—I think," Lloyd said, cheeks dusting a very faint pink.

"Well?" Zelos said, poking him again.

"Ow! Well what?" Lloyd asked, rubbing his forehead (Zelos had poked him harder than last time). The red haired Chosen gave an indignant sort of pout/frown.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you like most about me?" Lloyd blinked.

"Huh?" Zelos sighed, and poked him again with a dull expression.

"I suppose it can't be helped—after all, you are a bit slow…" he muttered.

"Hey!"

"Aha ha!" Zelos grinned, waving innocently. "Never mind, never mind! But seriously—won't you tell me?" Lloyd was caught off guard by the seriousness of the look on Zelos' face, and he scratched the side of his face awkwardly.

"Uh…"

"…Is it really that hard to think of how sexy and handsome I look??" he cried, almost as if hurt. Lloyd just sighed and sweatdropped again.

"Not quite the words I'd use…" Zelos huffed, as if miffed.

"You're no fun…"

"You're the one that's being weird, Zelos," Lloyd replied with an odd look. "I mean, I guess you could be really good-looking, sure," he shrugged.

"Only 'could be'? Ack, Lloyd, you hurt me!" Zelos cried. He pulled at Lloyd's cheeks with pinches. "Now repeat after me; "The Great Swords Master Zelos is beautiful and sexy!""

"Owww!" Lloyd whined, struggling to pry the other's hands away but failing miserably. "Fin! Fin!" he said, his words off due to the painful stretching of his cheeks. "'He Gweat Sowds Mashta Zewos ith beau'iful an' sexthy!'"

Zelos grinned and released his cheeks, to which Lloyd took to rubbing as they throbbed painfully. "Owww… Man Zelos, you didn't have to be so rou-" Lloyd's sentence was cut short as Zelos pecked one cheek, grinning.

"You're such a sweet thing," he grinned, widely enjoying the shocked and embarrassed look settling on the brunet swordsman's face. "But alas! My beautiful hunnies await me!" he said, before giving him a wink and dashing back off to the group of bikini-clad girls he'd been with previously.

Lloyd could only stare as the red haired Chosen left him, shock covering his features. Had Zelos just…kissed him?? But that made no sense! They were both guys, and anyone could easily see that Zelos loved all the attention girls gave him! So why had he gone and done _that_??

Deciding that it was too confusing to think on right then, Lloyd resolved that the kiss must have been like the ones Colette gave him as thanks. When he and Genis had been young, (well, Lloyd had been twelve, and Genis had been seven) he had given the younger boy friendly pecks on the cheek.

'That must have been it,' Lloyd realised with a smile. Zelos was just thanking him for…well, something. What, he wasn't sure. Sometimes Zelos wasn't the easiest person to understand.

With that in mind, Lloyd gathered up his and Colette's drinks, and headed back.

-----------------------------

By dinnertime, almost everyone was already back at the hotel.

Raine and Regal had prepared a series of first-class rooms for everyone, with two for the girls, and two for the guys. This cost several pretty pennies, however, so there wouldn't been much weapon-buying anytime soon. But no one seemed to mind this at all—they had had a wonderful time.

Everyone but Regal and Zelos had returned for dinner. Regal was simply working on a new company project, but there were several speculations of what Zelos was doing. Of course, this was just mainly Sheena and Raine that presumed the cause, and even then, they did not voice it.

No one gave it much thought until Lloyd seemed to take notice.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zelos?" he asked with a blink, pausing from where he had been eating a steamed curry bun.

"Yeah, where is he?" Genis asked, looking around with a small blink. "He's usually always on time for meals."

"Hah," Sheena scoffed, taking a bite of her steak (compliments of the very handy staff at the hotel). "That idiot's probably over at the casino—womanizing no doubt."

The youngest members of the group (excluding Presea) looked at each other. "Casino…?"

"It's basically a place where you go and waste your money," Raine sighed as she ate her own dinner. "Gambling is a bad habit, and a waste of time."

"Shouldn't someone go get him though?" Genis asked.

"Why bother? He'll show up eventually anyway," Sheena commented.

"The probability of Zelos getting into trouble is 58.58. We should not be too concerned," Presea agreed—somewhat.

"Well, I still think he's missing out," Lloyd said. "I'll go get him, okay? That way you can scold him when he gets back," he grinned.

"I'm sure Zelos wouldn't want to miss out on such great food, anyway," Colette agreed with a smile. "We'll wait here for you Lloyd, okay?"

He nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" The others nodded, and Lloyd excused himself (but not before taking anther steamed curry bun or two).

He was only stopped by one or two maids that asked him if he needed anything (he politely declined) on his way to the casino and theatre. The trip barely took eight minutes, but it seemed much longer for the impatient Lloyd as he sighed, looking around the small Island he had arrived on.

There was an information desk to his left, and a small bar with nothing in it to his right. He sighed, and walked up to the information desk.

"Uh, excuse me…" he began. The man behind the desk turned to look at him with a nod.

"Yes sir? May I help you?"

"Well, I'm looking for this guy with red hair, and he's got lots of girls with him…?" The man nodded almost immediately.

"Ah, you mean the Chosen! Yes, he has come by here. I believe you will find him on the upper levels." Lloyd gave quick thanks as he took the elevator up one floor, gazing in slight awe at the bright and colourful neon lights that lit up the entrance to the casino.

"Whoa…" It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he found himself wanting to stay a little longer than he planned to. But then of course…Raine would scold him for getting himself involved with such a place, and he shuddered. Nothing was worse than Raine's fury. Then again… he might be in there anyway—probably flirting with the employees at that—so that meant it was okay!

With the issue resolved, Lloyd stepped into the casino.

He had never seen anything so amazing in his entire life! There were people everywhere—both employees and customers—many different machines and games he had never even seen before, lights, and bright colours, a small bar-

"My, you sure are a sweet little thing, my darling!"

-And Zelos.

Lloyd sweatdropped as he set his eyes upon the grinning Chosen; Zelos was shamelessly flirting with one of the younger, female workers that wore those gaudy bunny costumes. "I can't believe him… He makes us all worry, and he's just being a pervert again."

"Hey there cutie, someone as young as you shouldn't be in a place like this." Lloyd blinked and turned around, blinking when he saw a female employee.

"Uhh…heh, yeah, I know, but-"

"Those under the age of nineteen aren't allowed in here, so I'll have to ask you to leave, okay?" she smiled sweetly.

"But Zelos-" Lloyd began.

"Is right here," he said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere wearing his cocky trademark grin. He turned to the waitress with a sexy smirk, giving her his 'Zelos eyes'. "I'm sure such a sweet little beauty such as yourself won't mind my bud coming in?" he said in a persuasive tone as he put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder from behind. Lloyd blinked at him.

"W-well, I'm not supposed to let anyone under the age-"

Zelos chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Ah, do not worry about such petty details as that, my beautiful rose. I shall keep my little friend in check," he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Won't you let him stay?"

The girl blushed and giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, alright cutie. But make sure you keep out of trouble, okay?"

"No problem!" Zelos grinned, watching with satisfaction as she walked away. "Yep, looks like the Great Zelos has still got his charm," he mused with a smirk.

"Yeah, right," Lloyd deadpanned as he looked up at the red haired Chosen. "Everyone's waiting for you back at the hotel, you know." Zelos smirked.

"Are they now? Well, I'm kinda of surprised frankly. But…I'm having too much fun to want to go back right now."

"What? Zelos! I had to come all the way over here to get you!" Lloyd protested.

"Yeah, well tough. I'll go back when I feel like it, okay? Or you could always stay with me," he said with a smirk, wrapping both arms around Lloyd in a hug from behind.

Lloyd blushed. "H-hey! Don't drag me into this too! Sheena and Professor Sage are already mad at you!" Zelos gave a cheesy grin.

"They do? Aw, how sweet… But alas! You and I are gonna have some fun, right Lloyd?"

"Zelos-" he began.

"Aw, c'mon! Where's you sense of adventure, Lloyd? Let loose and have some fun." Zelos winked. "We'll have a guys' night out. Whadda you say?"

"But the others-" Zelos waved him off before he could finish.

"I'm sure they won't mind! And besides, when's then next time we'll be able to have fun like this? They could have come along too you know."

It was surprisingly hard to argue with Zelos' haphazard logic, and Lloyd found himself actually considering staying out with the other. He had a point; they didn't know when they'd get their next break, or even if they would. They had no idea what they were getting into once they put the two worlds back together.

Lloyd looked back at Zelos with a half-frown. "I…guess…"

"Exactly!" Zelos agreed. "So why don't we enjoy this while we can Lloyd?"

"I…but…ah, alright," he said, a giving in. "But this wasn't my idea, okay?" Zelos grinned and removed his hands from around Lloyd.

"Ha ha! I knew you'd agree with me," he said.

"Yeah, well, just as long as you don't go chasing after girls again," Lloyd sighed.

"Fine, fine, geez…" Zelos said. "You're such a country boy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zelos grinned and patted Lloyd's shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing! Come on, I'll show you a good time!" he promised as he led the seventeen-year-old swordsman deeper into the casino.

Zelos' version of 'a good time' turned out to be not only hitting on all the ladies at the casino tables he took Lloyd to, but also to drink a weird-smelling, brown-tinted drink he called 'alcohol' that one got from something Lloyd had never heard of before—a bar. Yes, he knew juice bars, be he had never been to one that served alcoholic beverages, and thus, he had no idea what alcohol was.

But Zelos seemed to be having a merry time with Lloyd, telling him to 'loosen up and try news things' as he had him try the substance. Lloyd hadn't enjoyed it as much as Zelos seemed to, but he could deal with the taste. The oddest thing about the drink was that it made everything seem to move a little slower, and some images become a little distorted. But Lloyd just wrote that off as being over tired—it was after eleven-thirty now.

They were outside now, sitting on a bench just outside the theatre, which had closed about ten minutes previous to their arrival.

"See? Wasn't this a great way to unwind?" Zelos asked in his usually carefree and energetic tone. He looked over to Lloyd, who almost seemed in a slight daze as he looked back with semi-focussed eyes.

"…I feel sick," he groaned, head falling backwards on the bench they sat at. "Can we go back now?" Everything was a little too loud for his tastes. It seemed that the later it got, the more people showed up.

"Aw, don't tell me you're tired already! You've got way more stamina that that, Lloyd!" Zelos laughed, hitting his back in a friendly manner. Lloyd just gave an indignant grumble of sorts, turning his head to look at him with hazy eyes.

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled. "I'm not used to this sorta thing…" Zelos chuckled and took another sip of his drink, poking Lloyd's shoulder a moment later.

"So Lloyd, have you decided when to tell that cute little angel Colette you like her?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Lloyd looked over with a flushed face. "Wh-where'd that come from…??" he asked, a tiny hint of embarrassment in his tired voice. Zelos smirked, and propped his head up on one arm (which was rested on the back of the bench).

"You two seem real close. It makes others real jealous you know?"

"Oh…um… I actually don't…er…"

"Embarrassed?" he asked with an amused smirk. Lloyd gave a sort of pout/scowl. "Ah, I see I'm right!" he said.

"…Shut up," he grumbled, moving so that his head rested on his crossed arms on the table. "I just…haven't decided."

"Riiiiiight…" Zelos shook his head with an amused look. "Haven't told her yet because you're shy…or because you don't like her that way?" His words made Lloyd go stone still, and he knew he'd hit pay dirt. "Aha! So I guessed right, hmm?" Lloyd scowled at him through alcohol-clouded eyes.

"Be…be quiet! It's none of your business," he said. Zelos gave a smirk.

"So who do you like, if not darling little Colette? Not Sheena?" When Lloyd didn't give a reaction he crossed her off. "Presea? No, not her… Not Raine either, I suppose…" He was quiet for a moment, before a devious smile came onto his face. "Perhaps…the one you like is Genis?"

"Wh-what?!" he cried—those words definitely got his attention (and caused him to blush horribly). "How could you even guess that?? He's only twelve-!"

Zelos looked amused. "So the fact that he's a guy has nothing to do with it, Lloyd?" Lloyd looked mildly confused, but he shook his head with a frown.

"No. Should it…?"

"No, no, it's just strange to hear someone say that so easily," Zelos said as he drained the last bit of wine in his glass. "Not many people would say that without feeling uncomfortable." Lloyd blinked through hazy eyes.

"Oh." He was silent again as his vision swam a little. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite right… He groaned and would have swooned over onto his side, had it not been for Zelos catching him gently.

"Ha ha, looks like you drank a little more than you can handle there, huh Lloyd?" Zelos commented as he steadied him.

"Shut up…" Lloyd mumbled, eyes only half-open, and heavily glazed. "This 's your fault…"

"Hmm…maybe," he chuckled, sneaking his arm around the other's waist while the other turned Lloyd's face so that he could look into his eyes. "Oh damn… I didn't expect you to get drunk so easily there, Lloyd. Man…"

Lloyd just gave a half-glare. "So what if I am? It's your fault," he grumbled, letting his head fall on Zelos' shoulder.

"Of course…" Zelos rolled his eyes, looking down at him with a half-smirk. "You know, you're actually kind of cute when you're drunk," he teased in his flirting tone.

Lloyd opened his eyes with a small blush. "…Shut up… You're drunk too, Zelos." The red haired Chosen chuckled.

"Probably. But definitely not as drunk as you there, Lloyd," he said as he kissed Lloyd's cheek chastely.

Lloyd's eyes widened, and his face was dusted with a light pink as he stared in surprise at the other. "Z-Zelos, you-"

His words were cut off as Zelos shifted so that he could kiss Lloyd again, this time on his lips. It wasn't anything fancy, just a small, soft kiss that made his lips tingle at the sensation as Zelos pulled back.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Zelos said with an appreciative gaze.

"You…that…" Lloyd struggled to find the words he wanted to say. Zelos chuckled in an amused manner, and nuzzled his face in Lloyd's neck, wrapping his free arm around Lloyd as well.

"Did you like it?"

"Wh-what…?" he asked, eyes hazy but full of muted surprise as Zelos kissed his neck as well.

"I didn't think you'd ever really been kissed much before, and since you don't really seem to mind if one guy likes another. So I stole away your first kiss, right?" Lloyd blushed as Zelos looked up at him with his blue eyes, and nodded slowly. It had been his first kiss—well, his first real on at any rate. He didn't think kisses on cheeks counted as real ones.

Zelos grinned in his usually manner. "Good. I was hoping I would be your first."

"F-first…?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Yep. I doubt you actually know what it means, though," he said with a small sigh. Lloyd gave another frown of sorts as he studied the red haired Chosen with intoxicated eyes.

"Wha' d'you mean…?" he asked in a slurred tone. Zelos shook his head with a smirk.

"Never mind, never mind," he said, looking down into Lloyd's eyes. "Heh, you're actually very cute when you're drunk," he grinned.

Lloyd blushed. "Sh…shut up… You're drunk, Zelos."

"So 're you," he countered, kissing his cheek. "And right now I think you're cute enough to eat," he teased.

"Z-Zelos…!!" Lloyd cried, face beet red. "D-don't say stuff like that!" Zelos grinned and pulled him close, so that Lloyd was almost in his lap.

"Why not? It's true." He gave Lloyd another soft kiss upon his lips when he made move to speak, effectively silencing him again. "I'd say you must be the sweetest little hunny I've ever laid eyes on!" he grinned.

"Wh-what's with that name?!" Lloyd cried. "I'm not a hunny!" Zelos laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"Hah, I was only joking, Lloyd…." He grinned, and nuzzled his face against Lloyd's. "Hmm…but I really do like you, you know? I'm relieved that you don't like Miss Colette as I thought you did," he purred, kissing Lloyd's cheek again.

"W…wha…? You do…?" Lloyd asked, eyes clouded, but still holding a glimmer of curiosity in them as he looked back over at the other.

"Mmmhmm. I think…that I like you very much, little Lloyd," he said in a very flirting-like way, so that it was hard for Lloyd to tell if he was being sincere, or just goofing around. But, of course, he wasn't following his normal thought process due to the amount of alcohol he had ingested, so he just blushed again.

"R…Really…?" he asked in a half-aware tone. Zelos nodded, and kissed him again.

"Yep," he grinned. "But it's a secret, okay? So don't tell that voluptuous Sheena," he said in an almost-serious tone, and a half-slur to his tone. Lloyd frowned though.

"Are you joking…? I can't even tell if you're being serious or not…" Zelos gave a half-pout and hugged Lloyd to himself.

"You're so mean…"

"But it's true," Lloyd said, unconsciously relaxing into the older male's embrace. "No one can tell most of th' time…"

"Hmph. Well, I'm being serious now, got it?" he said in the same tone he always used, and Lloyd just sighed. All was quiet for a moment, before Zelos began nipping faintly at his neck, his hands sliding along Lloyd's sides.

"I don't think we should be doin' this, Zelos," he murmured through half-lidded eyes, just dimly aware of his conscience that screamed at him for stooping to Zelos' level. He was drunk, and submitting to the biggest playboy in Tethe'alla.

"Why not?" he asked, nuzzling the other. "We both like it, right?"

"We're drunk," Lloyd protested in a confused manner.

"So? That just means we're acting on impulses we couldn't before," Zelos purred against his neck. "It's like not being afraid of the consequences of your actions. Kinky, huh?" he grinned against Lloyd's neck.

"Kinky…?" Lloyd didn't understand half of what Zelos was saying at all, but he did know that he did like what Zelos was doing, he liked that it was Zelos, and that he was very tired. He gave a faint sound as Zelos took to suckling on his earlobe, eyes fluttering shut.

"Zelos…w-wait-nnn…" he groaned faintly, too dazed and confused to care anymore as Zelos kissed him again, this time taking it a step further as he bypassed Lloyd's lips to taste him.

The feeling of Zelos' tongue inside his mouth, moving around like a greedy snake made Lloyd blush, and he moaned into the kiss as his arms moved to wrap around Zelos' neck, the red haired Chosen moving so that he straddled the brunet.

Their actions probably would have progressed even farther, perhaps to a regrettable length, had it not been for a female employee discovering them and scolding them for immoral behaviour.

"Behaviour like that is not for public places, sirs!" she said, a faint blush on here cheeks from what she'd been.

Zelos grinned in his usual manner, hugging Lloyd to himself. "Heh, of course not, my beautiful hunny," he said, which made Lloyd eye him with a frown. "But who could possibly resist Lloyd's cute face? He is so sweet, even you must notice," he persuaded. Lloyd's frown was instantly replaced by a blush and surprised look.

"U-um, w-well…" she said, a flattered blush and embarrassed look upon her face. "Just…please keep that kind of behaviour in your rooms, okay?"

"Of course!" Zelos nodded with a grin as she walked away. "Man, that was a close one, huh?" he said with a grin.

Lloyd sighed. "She was right, you know… We're gonna be in big trouble with Professor for bein' out so late…"

"Where's the fun in that?" Zelos grinned. "Besides, I want to spend more time with my little hunny," he teased, nipping at Lloyd's neck.

"I told you 'm not…" Lloyd mumbled, eyes fluttering shut at the sensations. "'M tired, Zelos…" he said in weak protest, moving his neck back away from the other.

"Don't you like what I'm doing to you?" Zelos asked with a sly smirk, kissing along the vein on his neck.

"Y-yeah, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, kissing him chastely.

Lloyd frowned and shook his head. "No…please, 'm so tired Zelos…"

Zelos gave a frown/pout, but sighed. "You're no fun, you know that?" he said, before leading Lloyd back in the direction of the tram that would take them back to the hotel.

"Nnn…" Lloyd groaned as he stumbled along with Zelos, head swimming as he leaned heavily on him. "Zelos, I don't feel so good…" he murmured.

"Eww, don't throw up," Zelos said as he carefully set Lloyd back on a bench. "I'll carry you, okay?" he said with a wink and grin. Lloyd nodded dimly, and with the help of Zelos, managed to get onto his back enough so that he could carry him back.

They rode the tram in silence for the most part, not getting too many stares from the few people that were heading back to their hotel rooms. It was only after they had gotten off, and Lloyd was once again being carried by Zelos did the brunet say anything.

"Hey Zelos…?" he asked in a quiet tone filled with signs of tiredness.

"Yeah Lloyd?" Zelos asked, yawning himself.

"…Thanks for taking me out tonight and all."

"Heh, your welcome, bud."

There was silence again. Then…

"Zelos?"

"Yeah Lloyd?"

"…Is what you said true?"

"Is what true?" he asked, looking back at the other. Lloyd's eyes weren't even open, and his head was snuggled against his shoulder.

"That you like me?" he mumbled. Zelos was quiet for a moment, before giving a half-grin.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I…like you too, then," he said softly, nuzzling Zelos' shoulder. Zelos chuckled, and shook his head.

"Get some sleep, Lloyd."

"Okay," he murmured, before falling silent.

Zelos sighed, and gave a small smile. "What will be, will be."

-----------------------

Muah Ahahaha! I finished this in only, like, one week! How do you think it was for my first ToS fanfics? ;; I think Zelos and Lloyd might have been a little OOC… Bah, oh well! I had fun writing this! And—GASP! It was at the PG-13 level! OO OMG! Lol thanks for reading!

-Ozark the MoonHead.


End file.
